Like We Always Have
by ginmariano
Summary: Songfic, Rocket to the Moon.  Slight angst and Finn bashing. T for language.


**I watched you climb into his car just as it started raining, glaring until they were out of sight. Leaning against my truck, then all the damn memories started to come back…**

How had he even found this song in the first place? Right, _her. _She had seen to it that his musical tastes be wider, such as introducing him to A Rocket to The Moon, which he had been surprised that she knew of in order to tell him about. Music _is_ her life after all. He should have skipped the song as soon as he heard it; better yet, he could've turned off the damn thing so he didn't have to think about her. But here he was: listening to sad songs and sort of stalking his ex-girlfriend.

He kicked a trashcan over in sudden frustration. He wasn't supposed to mess up, no matter what the fuck everyone else was expecting. But he did. And now he was paying the price, watching her with fucking Finn Hudson.

**Damn, I missed just having you next to me. I loved when you fell asleep with your head on my chest. It made me feel like the best goddamn guy in the world.**

He'd never gotten so lost in a song before. It was always her, her, her. It should've annoyed the hell out of him, but he was way too okay with that fact. He'd even let her get away with shoving her cold feet into his space and taking the majority of the blanket. She even snored the tiniest bit and one of the most relaxing moments in his life was when she slept on his chest and he watched her rare peaceful state. He had managed to wake her with his thudding heartbeat either.

It wasn't him anymore. There was someone else now, he had to admit. That should be him, dammit!

**It should be.**

Jesus, he remembered the countless Broadway flicks he sat through with her. It was great having an excuse to just hold her. Jeez, the guys would call him whipped. But he didn't give a shit. She was worth it.

**For some reason, you loved the sound of my voice. I had NO singing experience whatsoever apart from Acafellas and Glee, but I guess I sound great to you. It was so funny watching you twirl in a dress and it made me think about our wedding day, when we would dance together. She'd bug me about singing _Purple Rain_ for her. **

He was pretty sure that Finn hadn't changed, at least not for the better. He'd tried to make her choose something other than her dream. Who the hell was he to do that?

**I sure as hell bet he didn't and has no fucking idea how special you fucking are.**

"14 months and almost a week ago," he murmured to himself. "Kitty calendars don't let you forget anything, man."

**Yes, I counted the days. Sure, it was the chick's job, but I wanted to be able to tell you how special you were to me and that I'd been keeping track of how long I was the luckiest guy in the world. But now he was. And the bastard doesn't even deserve you.**

**I remembered every moment of every day of being with you. I remembered our first kiss, our first time…**

It wasn't her fairytale with rose petals, but his car was clean and shit happens. But sometimes it's the right time for it.

**After that first time, I was so addicted to you. I had to have you whenever. I remembered you pulling me into the backseat of my truck and me laughing the entire way.**

Jesus, now it got him thinking about her and that prick in his car, the worst mental image possible.

**Fuck no, you're** _**mine.**_

He zeroed in on the seemingly inconspicuous car, crumbling his canned drink slowly.

**I wanted to walk right over there and punch that jerk's lights out.**

**I want to hold you so bad again. I wanted you to hold me. Because, all I could think about was crying for you, all over again.**

**I got madder and madder about the thought of that jerkwad even thinking about touching her.**

**He doesn't have our song chemistry.**

**I've seen how you guys argue constantly over some bullshit and you're not even a couple, thank fucking God. Hell, he's almost nearly raised a hand to you. He does that and I'll end up in court for attempted murder. Nah, fuck that. MURDER.**

**I wanted to, no not want, I NEEDED to go over there and punch that Hudson's damn lights out. He doesn't even deserve you. Well, I hardly do either, but more than him.**

**There was no way you couldn't know how much you still mean to me. But whenever you look at me, I see the faint longing in your eyes. You think I don't notice, but I do.**

Wiping the water out of his eyes and his 'hawk, he walked over to that jerk-off's car and pulled her out. Without a word, her forced his lips on hers, pouring his apologies and everything he needed to tell her into that kiss.

Then he felt her kissing him back with as much passion. A smile tugged at his lips.

No more liked they used to.

He wasn't really listening to the song anymore. It was almost over anyway. It didn't really apply to him anymore. As she pulled him in for another kiss, he tugged his hanging earphones out and shoved them in his pocket.

**More like never stopped and always have.**


End file.
